Artificial hands are commonly used as prosthetic devices which may be made from molded plastic material, such as polyurethane, polyvinyl chloride, or molded foam rubber. For realistic appearance, dyes or other coloring material may impart the desired flesh tones. Artificial hands are also used in dolls or other models of humans. In these, as in other artificial hands for whatever purpose, the finger nails may comprise synthetic polymers or elastomers which can be made to resemble closely real finger nails. Another area in which artificial hands or feet are of considerable utility is the medical training field, one such example being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,293 of Weber, et al., which discloses an artificial or model foot to which various facsimiles of foot conditions may be removably attached. In addition, artificial toenails can be added or removed. The foot may comprise a polyurethane foam, foam rubber, or a fiber filled latex material. The nails may be made of a suitable elastomeric material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,442 of Blanc et al, there is shown an artificial doll's hand having extendable fingernails which are made of synthetic polymers which are similar to human cutaneous material. The doll's fingernails (and toe nails) may be manicured and painted and, when desired, pulled out and cut off, thereby exposing new un-manicured nails. A similar arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,679 of Kersten.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,187 of Beasley shows a prosthetic device, such as a finger having replaceable fingernails made of suitable acrylic material.
In the foregoing prior art arrangements, a realistic hand or other appendage is, especially in the case of prosthetic devices, highly desirable. Thus the device is preferably made of a material that imitates the human hand or foot in pliability and tint. Also, where nails are part of the device, acrylic materials can be made to achieve the desired similarity to human nails. An artificial hand for use as a training device instead of as a doll's hand or as a prosthetic device seems to be lacking in the prior art. Such a training device would be highly desirable for teaching student manicurists, for example.